Conversation in History of magic
by Marauderette 101
Summary: Conversations in History of Magic can be quiet interesting. MPP and JPLE
1. The First conversation

_History of magic not so boring after all?_

_I do not own Harry potter or any of the characters_

* * *

><p><em>**A conversation between James, Sirius and Remus in history of magic (Peter is sleeping and drooling all over his books)**<em>

(James; **Sirius; **_Remus)_

**Padfoot wants to know why prongs looks like a bubbling baboon?**

_Moony likes Padfoot's choice of words_

Prongs remind Padfoot to mind his own business and would like to inquire since when Moony Has become so immature?

**Padfoot thanks Moony and does not think he is childish, but rather clever **

_Moony is touched._

Prongs thinks Padfoot and Moony are rather pathetic and should get a room

**Padfoot is hurt that prongs thinks he is pathetic and should go die in a hole.**

Prongs thinks Padfoot should run cause he is planning on to maim, dismember and Kill Padfoot

**Padfoot laughs in the face of death**

_Moony points out that Padfoot has shifted himself as far away as possible from Prongs. _

Prongs thinks Padfoot is a WIMP

**Padfoot thinks Prongs is a bit deranged. Padfoot a wimp? Never. **

_Moony agrees with Prongs._

**Padfoot thinks Prongs and Moony should get stuffed. **

_**__At this point Moony and Prongs were laughing so much while Padfoot sulked. Professor Binnis threw them a dirty look and told them to quiet down, which they did**_

'Oi prongs' whispered Sirius

'Hmm'

'Evans she's looking at you' James head snapped up, as soon as he meet Lily's eye she turned away, her cheeks turning slightly red. James quickly scribbles something down and Passes it to her.

(James **LILY)**

Hey Evans! Can't stop looking at me huh?

**Oh yes potter! You're just so irresistible**

I know! I'm glad you finally admitted it.

**Whatever**

So Lilykins! What's' up?

**My name is Lily, And Nothing.**

Naah I like Lilykins.

**Well I don't, it sounds like something you'd call a baby **

Okay then, Lily Flower

**Funny potter.**

Oh why thank you Evans dear. I came up with it all by myself

**That must have been such a big achievement for you.**

That. Not so much, This Yes!

**This being?**

Having a conversation with you where you haven't hexed, hit or injured me in any physical way.

**I can change that if you'd like. **

No I'm fine.

**Ok!**

So Lily Lily Lily

**Potter Potter Potter **

My name is James. Spelt with a 'J'

**How else can you spell James?**

No other way. But it's sounds cooler when you say I say it like that don't you think?

**Boys!**

Are so amazing

**Some**

Including I

**You wish**

Don't need to, we both now I'm the most amazing guy in school.

**Potter you're so vain.**

James

**Ok. James you're so vain**

And you're so beautiful lily Flower

**Shut up.**

The heart wants what the heart wants darling

**I think I'm gonna go back to paying attention.**

Come off it. Nobody pays attention to Binnis; Even Remus doesn't pay attention to Binnis.

**Well I do. **

Sure you do.

**Whatever.**

Bye Lily Darling. Write to me soon.

**Yes yes James. **

**But Lily couldn't pay attention all she could think about was James. She had made him laugh during that conversation. Not that she had shown it. But he was not an irritating prat anymore. She could tolerate him, she was starting to like him. **

** James knew that this year was going to be a good year. He was making Lily smile even though she had tried to hide it he could tell. He hopped everything would change for the better. And change Fast. **

* * *

><p>Review. Please tell me what you think, I know its not so great But i'm getting better i swear.<p> 


	2. The last Conversation

****LILY **_JAMES _SIRIUS**

_Are you excited? _

**About what?**

_TODAY! It's the last day of classes. We've basically finished our Hogwarts career_

**You realise we still have NEWTs right? You actually have to pass them, Or it'll be another year for you. How many is that now? 10 years?**

_Oh ha-ha. Funny aren't you? You know I'm going to pass. You also know I'm going to beat you. Don't worry Evans, I'll be here when you need a shoulder to cry on. _

**Your mistaken JamsiePoo, You'll need the shoulder. Not me. **

_Oh really?_

**Really. **

_Care to make this interesting? _

**Sure. How about .. loser kisses Sirius.**

_HEY! That's Not fair. _

**I think its pretty fair.**

_You cannot kiss Sirius, You're my girlfriend. _

**Oh. Stop pouting. You know I'm only with you to get to Sirius.. **

_But you said you loved me, and we were perfect together and that you were being stupid all these years you never accepted my invitations to Hogsmeade. _

**WOAH WOAH WOAH. Now you know that last bit isn't true. I never said I was stupid. I said you were stupid for asking me to Hogsmeade in the most stupidest ways. **

Yeah prongs. What she says sounds waaaay more believe able.

**Told you. **_SIRIUS. What are you doing here. More importantly how are you doing this. _

Oh, I bewitched your parchment. 

**Oh that's nice. **

I thought so too.

**I was being sarcastic**

I wasn't. 

…

By the way I love that bet, and what you said afterwards. I always knew you were after me.

_Sirius. Go. Away. _

Buuuuuuut PRONGSIEEEE 

**Prongsie? I'm totally using that against you. **

_Seriously Sirius. GO._

HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAH. Seriously Sirius.

**Don't you think that joke is a little old? Like 7 years old?**

Never gets old.. 

_OK. That's it. I'm out _

**..**

..

**I think James is angry.**

What makes you say that?

**The fact that he balled up his sheet and threw it at your head.**

Oh thaaaat. Yeah hes angry.

… … **Yeah well nothing gets by you does it. **

Shouldn't you be paying attention Nerdling?

**Nerdling? **

Yeah, its catchy isn't it?

**..**

**Goodbye Sirius. **

** JAMESSSSSSSSSSS!**

**Hellooooooo?**

**Don't be angry…**

**Pleaseeeeeeeee**

**I have to tell you something.**

**It's really important**

**James**

**Jamesss**

**Potter**

**POTTTTTER….**

**JAMES HAROLD POTTER!**

_Lily. Just cause you write in capital letters doesn't mean I can hear you. _

**Ok.. james .. **

_Was that you whispering?_

**Yes.**

_What Lily?_

**I love you**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Yeah, i know its been forever. But i was bored. This is officailly the last update on this story. <strong>_

_**Hope you like :)**_

_**Marauderette ~**_

_****_if you like next generation check out my story "365 days of Rose Weasley"


	3. NEW STORY! :)

CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY

"**365 days of Rose Weasley" **

** s/9342774/1/365-Days-of-Rose-Weasley**

^^ That is the link. Check it out and tell me what you think. Updates should be fast


End file.
